


The Fox and The Wolf

by Halevetica



Series: Fox/Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Stiles is a hunter, slightly dark fic, slightly sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Stiles is the best hunter and Derek is a ruthless alpha. The two are oddly drawn to each other despite the danger the other presents.





	The Fox and The Wolf

Cat and mouse, I believe is the term everyone is familiar with. Mouse teases cat, cat fruitlessly hunts mouse...there was even a show about it back in the day. Jerry was the mouse if memory serves, always evading the poor Tom. This story is a lot like that, only, it's a fox and a wolf and this is no animation.

Ever since Derek had heard of the new hunter in town, he'd kept a close eye on the man. He was well known in the werewolf community. He was ruthless and cruel. He was also incredibly cunning and smart, and none had succeeded in evading the hunter. It's how he got the nickname 'The Fox'.

Derek had watched from a safe distance for months as The Fox reeled in his victims, getting the information he needed and doing away with them. Only he had never gone after Derek. Derek was known for being the most dangerous of his kind. He killed any who he felt a threat. He trusted no one. He was the ultimate alpha. 'The Wolf' as he was simply called.

He'd scoped Stiles out over the few months expecting the hunter to seek him out, but he never came. Derek almost wondered if he was unaware of Derek, but The Fox was too good.

Derek had been ready to take The Fox out preemptively, but something about him Kept Derek curious. Instead, he watched the man.

It was late one night, and Derek was scoping The Fox's house waiting for the man to leave. He always left around eight p.m. to take a long walk through the woods. Nothing scared him, and no wolf dared try anything. Derek every night would sneak inside and search for clues as to if The Fox was on to him, but the proof was never there.

Derek waited patiently for The Fox to leave but as time ticked by, Derek's senses spiked. Something wasn't right. The Fox should have left by now. Something unfurled in the pit of the alpha's stomach. Had one of his hunts finally gotten the jump on him? Derek dared step forward but stopped.

That smell, he knew that smell. Meadowsweet.

Derek turned then, his clawed hand grabbing the intruder by the throat and slamming him into the nearest tree.

The Fox's eyes met the alpha red of Derek's.

"Derek Hale, how I've been looking forward to meeting you," The man purred.

Derek growled. Not a flicker of fear crossed the hunter's face. Derek could make people cry with just a look.

"I get it, you're the big bad wolf," The Fox taunted, "But do you mind, we both know you aren't going to kill me."

Derek growled again, "What makes you so sure?"

The hunter grinned, despite his throat being crushed under the weight of Derek's hand.

"You're curious about me. It's why you've been watching me, isn't it?"

Derek didn't respond.

"If it's any consolation, I'm curious about you, why do you think you're still alive?"

Derek's eyes narrowed but he slowly released Stiles. He wouldn't deny that he was curious.

"You're much better looking in person," The man's eyes raked over Derek's slowly.

Derek couldn't help but bristle under the stare of The Fox.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself, I'm Stiles Stilinski."

Derek remained silent. He'd never heard anyone refer to him by his name.

"Poor conversationalist I see," Stiles quipped, twirling a six inch blade in his hand.

"What is the point of this little meeting?" Derek snapped. He didn't trust Stiles and he was growing suspicious that this wasn't a trap.

"What's the matter, don't trust me?" Stiles stopped twirling the blade and took a step towards the alpha.

Derek didn't make any move to back away. He was fairly confident he could take Stiles out before Stiles could take him out.

"You'd be a fool to," Stiles purred.

He was leaning in very close to Derek now.

"You know my tricks, that makes you a hard man to sneak up on," Stiles said then, stepping past Derek.

Derek frowned as he turned to see Stiles staring off, his back to Derek.

"It's not smart to turn your back on an enemy," Derek was only more curious about this hunter.

"Who says you're my enemy?" Stiles asked, not turning around.

"You're a hunter," Derek reminded him, as if he needed it.

"You know the scent of meadowsweet," Stiles spoke again, ignoring Derek's comment.

"You use it to mask your scent." Derek had learned of Stiles' meadowsweet trick a few weeks into watching the hunter. He found the recipe Stiles used one night while searching his house.

"It's undetectable until it's right behind you," Stiles turned back to Derek with a large grin. His whiskey brown eyes dancing in the moonlight.

If Derek wasn't so threatened, he'd find Stiles attractive.

"You purposefully kept the same schedule," Derek realized then. Stiles had been playing him.

"Don't ever let anyone tell you you're just a pretty face," Once again Stiles' eyes raked over Derek.

"You've been watching me," Derek nodded. This had just been a game to Stiles.

"I knew if I wanted to catch 'The Wolf' I had to be smart. Weren't you curious why I hadn't come for you?" Stiles stepped in towards Derek, more confident than before.

"Obviously," Derek growled, standing his ground. He refused to let this hunter shake him.

"I have to know, why didn't you come for me?" Stiles asked, stepping in once more. They were less than a foot from each other now.

"I too am familiar with 'The Fox' and wasn't about to go in blind," Derek answered his eyes darting to the full pucker of Stiles' lips. Something about the way Stiles stood up to him and had managed to outsmart him was a turn on.

"It's been months, surely you learned all you needed to take me on. Or maybe you didn't want to," Stiles trailed his knife gently down the front of Derek's chest.

Derek caught the knife in his hand. Blood oozed from his fresh cut and down his wrist. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I'm simply gauging your reaction," Stiles smiled, his eyes falling to the knife still caught in Derek's hand.

"What's your endgame?" Derek growled. He couldn't figure out what game Stiles was playing, and he didn't like to be caught off guard.

"You," Stiles leaned forward his lips barely ghosting over Derek's.

The alpha tried his best not to react, but Stiles knew what he was doing, and he was doing it well.

"You can't have me," Derek responded.

"Can't I?" Stiles smirked, before pulling away.

Derek let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"We can't both keep pretending. We could have taken each other out ages ago or died trying. But the truth is, that's not what either of us want. At first, I hated you. I wanted to watch you bleed out on my floor. But now..." Stiles trailed off, turning away.

"Now what?" Derek could hear his own heart slamming against his chest wall. Listening to Stiles talk about him like that was making him ravenous, and not for blood.

Stiles whirled back around to face the alpha. "You're a killer Derek Hale. I've seen your work. It's magnificent."

Derek frowned slightly. Stiles was talking like Derek had painted the Sistine Chapel.

"You don't kill for sport like the dogs I hunt," Stiles sneered.

"You have purpose and reason, yet you're ruthless and..." Stiles trialed off again, his eyes once more sliding over Derek hungrily.

"I want to hunt by your side," Stiles finished, his eyes darting back up to the soft green of Derek's.

"What?" Derek sputtered. That had not been what he expected Stiles to say.

"I know all about you. Your history. They way your uncle went insane and killed your family. That's how you became an alpha. The stories of how you killed him..."

Derek saw a chill run down Stiles' spine at the mention of the most famous Derek Hale murder. Peter Hale.

"You're just as famous as I am. The hunter that finally took down Deucalion and his alpha pack. It's impressive," Derek didn't know why he was telling Stiles this.

"See? You're interested in me as well. It's why you haven't killed me," Stiles took a few steps towards Derek closing most of the gap between them.

"So what The Fox and The Wolf team up? It's an unlikely story," Derek quipped, trying to ignore the way Stiles' tongue flicked across his bottom lip.

"Why? Because we're sworn enemies? You've done nothing I wouldn't do. I have no reason to kill you. You do what needs to be done just the same as me, so why not do it together?" Stiles leaned forward.

"Unless I'm misreading this, you don't want me dead either," Stiles' lips pressed against Derek's slightly.

Derek didn't make a move at first, trying to gauge if this was a trap.

"Give in, I know you want to," Stiles whispered against Derek's unmoving lips.

"I don't trust you," Derek growled, trying to keep his composure.

"What if you strip me? I'll be defenseless," Stiles whispered, not backing away.

Derek's eager hands came up to Stiles' back. Raking his hands down, he pulled out the weapons he discovered along the way. A gun loaded with wolfbane bullets. A few blades and a spray bottle of water infused with mistletoe.

Derek's hands drug back up Stiles' body, his hand sliding over Stiles' slightly tented crotch.

"That weapons attached," Stiles winked.

Derek's eyes narrowed.

"So what do you say..." Stiles leaned forward pausing just inches from Derek's mouth, "Alpha?"

That was it. Derek surged forward his lips crashing into Stiles'. Maybe all he needed was to feel Stiles' to be able to let this go. He liked the danger that came with it, that's all. Or so he thought.

Tom and Jerry might have been fun to watch, but not nearly as much fun as the look on the faces of Derek and Stiles' victims when they saw them together. The Fox and The Wolf.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fox and the Wolf(Sterek Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857284) by [Halevetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica)




End file.
